The Night's Still Young- Artemis Fowl Smuts
by DalekEvan
Summary: A collection of Artemis Fowl smuts. Yay. Some are kind of a what-if scenario. All characters have been aged up when necessary. This means Artemis and Minerva are both 18. I hope you enjoy.
1. Holly x Chix

_Note: This is the first in a series of smut stories that act as what-ifs in the universe. All necessary characters have been aged up. Enjoy your first, from a single sentence in Chapter 2 of the Arctic Incident. I give you: Holly x Chix. Yay._

"It's just you 'an me, Cap'n. And the night's still young," said Chix Verbil.

Holly thought for a second. She had heard several things about the… abilities… of sprites. One: They had incredible stamina, sometimes finishing twice. Two: They liked to fly while doing it. To her, that sounded fun. She considered the fairy, who was slightly taller than her. This meant he could probably lift her. Just as quickly as she hesitated, she decided. Muting all the mikes, she said seductively, "Ok, Chix. How about we give it a try?"

The sprite's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected a yes. He watched, in awe, as Holly removed her jumpsuit and helmet. That left her in the regulation one-piece. She crossed forward, removing his jumpsuit, leaving him in his nonregulation boxers. He reached forward to remove her one-piece when she stopped him. "Ah-ah-ah," she said, "not just yet."

She pushed down the front of his boxers, revealing his rapidly hardening manhood. She smiled at him before slowly licking his penis, eliciting a slight moan from the sprite. Holly continued licking, surprised at how big it was, and wondering if it would fit in her vagina. She finally put his dick in her mouth, up to the head, and licked it faster. Suddenly, she pushed the entire thing into her mouth, deep throating Chix. She kept it in as the sprite began to grunt, "Oh yes, Holly."

As she kept sucking him off, Holly decided he was ready to see her. She stopped sucking, and slowly removed her one-piece, revealing her nut brown skin and perky tits. Chix could see how wet she was, and was eager to get started, but Holly stopped him once again. She pulled off his boxers completely. "I want you," she whispered, "to fuck my tits."

She lay back, revealing her tits to Chix, who wordlessly placed his cock between them. She grabbed her boobs, and began to bounce them around on his member. After a while of play, she started to move her tits up and down around his cock. Getting the message, the sprite began to thrust as well, eliciting a small moan from both of them. Holly was surprised, as she had been doing this only to get that big cock inside of her, but she found herself enjoying the tittyfucking. As he fucked her faster, Holly began to moan, "Oh, fuck yeah, Chix, oh yeah, fuck my tits."

Chix was barely hearing her, as he was so caught up in fucking her that was all he could think about. He moaned, "Oh Holly, your tits are sooo good, they're gonna make me cum."

Holly decided to hope the rumors she had heard were true, as she didn't want the tittyfucking to stop, but also wanted him to fuck her pussy. She moaned loudly, and said, "Oh yeah, Chix, I want you to cum on my tits! Cover them with your seed!"

Chix moaned loudly, as Holly grabbed his cock and gave him a handjob, finishing him. He came all over her tits, covering her in cum. She exclaimed, "YES! Cum all over me!"

As Chix stopped, Holly looked at his cock, hoping to see it still be hard. To her immeasurable delight, it certainly was. "Hey big boy," she said, "are you ready for this pussy?"

As Chix lay back with his massive manhood, Holly climbed on top of him, her tight pussy hovering over it. As she slowly lowered herself onto his dick, she moaned loudly. It felt just as good as she had hoped it would. She continued to moan, as Chix began to moan and grunt as well. She bounced up and down, moaning even louder. It seemed like all of Haven might be able to hear her. "Fuck me Chix," she screamed, "Fuck me harder than you've ever fucked anyone before!"

She bounced harder and harder. "I… I… I think I'm gonna cum," she moaned to him.

She exploded in a massive orgasm, moaning and screaming all the while. Chix didn't stop, in fact, he fucked her harder. As Holly collected herself, she noticed that Chix had his arms wrapped around her sides, and was pushed in close to her chest. Chix's wings began to beat rapidly as they began to fly. Chix was grunting and moaning, Holly was moaning and screaming. Chix pushed her up to the side of the pod, and began thrusting even harder. Holly moaned, "Oh yeah! Oh yes! Fuck me, big boy! Take me up, and fly me away, and fuck me while you do it! Oh yeah!"

Holly was shoved against the wall, and her screaming grew even louder as she exploded in another orgasm. But Chix still wasn't done. He kept fucking her harder and harder. He yelled, "Holly, oh your pussy is so tight, you're gonna make me cum, oh yeah!"

Holly responded, moaning, "Oh yeah, I want you to cum inside me, Chix, oh yes, fill me up!"

Chix moaned loudly, then came right inside of Holly. She screamed as she orgasmed as well. Panting, she said, "Oh, your cum is so warm, I love it."

As the two fluttered to the floor, they realized that neither of them could continue any longer. It was then that Holly looked at the life-form scanner and saw an odd grey patch…


	2. Artemis x Minerva

_This is a pairing I really like. I know the most popular one is definitely Holly+Artemis, but I personally like Minerva+Artemis. So, my friends, enjoy._

Artemis was very tired. He had just got back from a long day in the Lower Elements. He headed straight for his room, expecting to just go to sleep. What he found was very different. Minerva was waiting for him, her back turned. "Minerva," he said, "What are you doing here?"

She turned around. "Hey, Artemis," she purred, "I wanted to see you."

She pulled off her shirt and dropped her jean shorts, leaving her in a lacy set of lingerie. Artemis could only stand there, mouth agape. "Like what you see?"

Artemis stuttered, for the fourth time in his life, "Mi… Minerva, I… I don't understand," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "For a genius, you can be sooo thick," she said, "I want you to fuck me."

Artemis stood there, confused. Minerva decided he might need a little encouragement. She sexily sauntered over to him, sitting him down on the bed. She pulled down his slacks, and undid his Armani suit. He was in a pair of red boxers. She had timed this visit so that his parents were gone. She knew he had stolen magic, and she was convinced that it increased ones abilities sexually. She exposed his larger than average manhood, treating it carefully. As she moved her fingers up and down, massaging it, it began to harden. "That's more like it," she purred.

Suddenly, or so it seemed to Artemis, she dove down onto his cock, enveloping it with her supple lips. The teenage genius let out a soft groan, not expecting the pleasure. Minerva kept bouncing her head up and down on his. She massaged his balls at the same time. Then, she felt Artemis's hands on her head. They pushed her face down, until she was deep-throating him. Minerva thought, _This is more like it. Come on Fowl, let's get started._

As she deep-throated him, Artemis began to moan. He had never felt anything like this before. Minerva pulled her head off of him and looked in his eyes, saliva frothing at her lips. Unexpectedly, Artemis pulled down her panties and began to lick. She had really awoken something inside him that he didn't know he had. He shoved his tongue inside her. She moaned softly. Minerva hadn't planned on this. Leave it to Artemis Fowl, the only person in the world smarter than her, would mess up her plan. No matter. She began to moan slightly louder as Artemis expertly pleasured her. And suddenly, it was over. He was the one teasing her now. She wouldn't take this. She unhooked her bra, and fully pulled down Artemis's underwear. Tits dangling in front of his face, Artemis prepared himself. He had never done this before, but was well versed in the theoretical aspects. "Come on, Fowl," she said, "let's do this."

She slowly lowered herself onto his manhood. It penetrated her slightly. Suddenly, she dropped, and he was balls-deep in Minerva Paradizo. Both let out a soft moan. As Minerva bounced, Artemis instinctively began to thrust up into her in rhythm with her bounces. Minerva let out another moan. "Oh, yeah, Fowl, you're good at this, aren't you?"

Artemis grunted a response, "I guess I am."

Minerva was clearly in control at the moment, but that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to be dominated. She never could be by anyone else, because no one else was worthy of it. But now, she had bedded Fowl. She began to moan even louder, to the point of screams. Luckily Butler was recovering from a recent injury in the Paradizo clinic in Nice, so he wouldn't be alarmed. She yelled, "Come on Fowl, take control, it will make this feel even better, oh yeah!"

Artemis, emboldened by waves of pleasure, flipped her over onto the bed. Spreading her legs, he stood up and started to thrust into her, making her moan even louder than before. Artemis was panting and grunting and moaning, and Minerva was screaming and moaning. Artemis said, "Oh Minerva, I think I'm gonna cum soon!"

Minerva barely moaned out a response, "Yes Fowl, oh yes, I want you to cum all over me, and use your fairy magic to, oh, do it again!"

Artemis let out a bellow of pleasure, and just as Minerva exploded in a massive orgasm, he did too, cumming all over her tits and stomach. Minerva now lay, looking at Artemis' still hard cock. Suddenly, she was in his arms. He turned her around and put her on all fours. She was ecstatic. He was completely dominating her. Then, expecting a thrust in her pussy, was surprised to feel one in her tight asshole. She instantly let out a massive moan. Artemis grunted and began thrusting, fucking her like an animal. He said, "Oh, you like it when I fuck your tight little asshole, don't you? Don't you?"

He spanked her. She let out a yelp. They both continued to moan. His dick was still covered in cum, so the sticky white stuff was spread around inside her asshole. She moaned loudly, "Oh yeah, Fowl, oh, yes, fuck my tight ass, I love it, oh, yes!'

He fucked her harder and harder and harder, with Minerva pleading for more. Artemis couldn't stop. He just couldn't, even if he tried. Minerva's only sensory inputs were the pleasure of having her asshole filled with a dick. She moaned and screamed, "Oh yeah, Fowl! Fuck my ass! Fuck it harder! Harder!"

Artemis complied, and Minerva screamed as she climaxed again. Artemis could feel himself coming close to another orgasm. He yelled, "Oh Minerva, do you want me to cum in your asshole? Because I'm going too!"  
Right now, that was the only thing Minerva wanted. She wanted her asshole to be filled with his warm seed. He spanked her again. She screamed in pleasure. As he fucked her, he could feel his cock getting ready to burst. Minerva knew that, despite her recent orgasm, she would cum when he came, too. Artemis yelled, "Minerva! Oh, I'm cumming inside your asshole!"

They both screamed as they let out massive orgasms. "Oh, fill me up, Fowl! Fill me up!" Minerva moaned.

The two exhausted geniuses, one covered in cum, lay down on the bed next to each other. Recognizing that neither could continue, they were done, and ready to sleep. Both slept, and in the morning, Minerva said, "See you tomorrow?"

Artemis responded, "Same time, same place."


	3. UPDATE NOTICEFUTURE STORIES(NO SMUT)

Hello my few fans. I'm very sorry I haven't posted in a while. I went back to school, and just as I was getting some free time, several wildfires broke out in my area. My house survived: but it's been awhile since I've had a computer. Thanks for understanding. Now, I will be updating the Artemis Fowl stuff- first an Opal/Artemis then, as a gift to you people, an Artemis/Holly. I will also be doing some non-smut Doctor Who, Terraria, and Legend of Zelda stuff. Xenoblade smuts are still on their way, but they will be pushed to the back of the line. This is under the Night's Still Young because most people will see it there. Anyway, thank you people for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy what's coming. And if this gets enough views, I'll try and make a lesbian smut… maybe Opal/Holly? Or even a threesome smut: Minerva/Artemis/Holly? I dunno.

-Evan


End file.
